Time Never Stops For Anyone
by Flying Cookie Dough Bunny
Summary: As a country, finding love is hard. But when England falls in love with one of his citizens in 1714, what did he expect to happen? (X reader story, don't like, don't read. Rated T because I'm paranoid)


It was a cold wintry morning in the country of England. The year was 1714, and a young gentleman was wandering the streets, a smile plastered on his face. Such a rare sight as this caused many to open their curtains, and stare at him, in wonder and bewilderment. Many muttered things like 'What a silly young man as he, to wander these streets at a time like this, with the weather as it is!', whilst others simply smiled at his youthful ways. This gentleman was known as Arthur Kirkland, the personification of aforesaid country. Now, I know you, keen reader, are confused. Why is he smiling, you ask. Well, let me take you to the day before...

Wednesday, 27th of July, the Year of Our Lord 1714.

Dearest diary,

I behold to thee, the treasures of my day. I might be so naïve as to say that today has been the best I have experienced! I am a mere serving maid, young, 16. I work in the house of our most prized citizen, and yet, no one really understands why he is so. He is Sir Arthur Kirkland, and my, he is the most unbelievable man I believe I have ever met! He is just 'physically' (as he likes to say) 20, yet he has the wisdom of a man quadruple his age. His kindness towards us is unlimited, and sometimes, I feel as though I am not working anymore, but simply helping a friend with chores, as he often pitches in to help us. Yet today was different. The young Sir often gets visits from foreigners, notably a Frenchman by the name of Francis Bonnefoy, and he had decided to come today. Well, needless to say, Sir Kirkland was very irate by the end of the day (they never seem to be able to get along without an argument for a few moments), and ordered us to leave. However, I was dusting the library at that point, and didn't hear the order. When I finished I swept my long (H/C) into a ribbon, and made my way to the maids' quarters. The surprise I got when I found no one was present! Nonetheless, I hung my apparel on my peg, and headed for the front door. Now, to get to the front door, I had to pass through the family room, where the young Sir was. He noticed me as I made my way across the vast room, and called me over. I was reprimanded for not following orders, but he didn't put much malice into it, going as far as tiredly apologising as I explained my position. I felt the need to make him a cup of his favourite tea, and carried it into the room where I placed it on the small table in front of the settee. I was about to attempt my leave again, when he told me to sit. For a little while, we spoke idle chit chat, things like the monarchy, our favourite tea, the best recipes for scones. It was nice, and I postponed my homeward plans for a bit. Soon however, our conversations turned more serious, he told me about the troubles in the New World, and how that was where he went for his long trips, how Monsieur Bonnefoy was constantly troubling him over some dealings in Canada. I spoke some about my family, how I had to do this job, or we'd be on the streets, some more lighthearted chat about where I got my (E/C) eyes, asking him about his seemingly non-existent family. The hour passed, and we were laughing over small details about the antics of Arthur's older brother, Alistair, who lived in Scotland, or how there was a little boy in the New World who Arthur visited often as he had no family. Over the time that we spent this evening, a new bond was created, and although it sounds terribly soon, I felt an admiration for my master blossom. He asked me if it would be okay if he came to visit my family tomorrow, as he wanted to meet the (L/N) family, for some reason he left unknown. Of course I agreed, my family often asked about my job, and if they would ever be able to meet the man that was being generous enough to keep us alive. That leads me to here, where it must end my journal for today, if I am to get enough sleep to look presentable tomorrow!

Signed, (Y/N)

Which leads us back to the present day. As you can see, (Y/N) was very excited over the prospect of Sir Arthur Kirkland visiting her humble abode on the outskirts of London Town. As Arthur arrived, however, the cheerful mood that (Y/N) mentioned that always surrounded her home was nowhere to be felt, instead, a more serious tone was felt around the area. He wondered if it was the fact that he was coming over, but then dispelled such a silly thought. It was when he first knocked on the door that he knew something bad had happened. A (mum/dad description) opened the door, their eyes red and puffy, and invited the confused gentleman inside.

"I'm terribly sorry of I've intruded on something, but am I at the (L/N) household?" Arthur asked looking around the small 'house'. There were two doors that Arthur guessed led to different rooms, and he was in the sitting room/dining room/kitchen, and the door that he just came through, as well as one opposite that he wagered led to the back garden.

"Yes, you are in the right place. You must be Arthur Kirkland, yes? (Y/N) told us yesterday that you would be coming," the only other person with him replied, their voice catching at her name. "Such an unfortunate timing. She woke up early this morning, she was hoping to be able to buy some good food for breakfast, because you were coming, but as she was making her way to the market, a horse kicked her down, and she never made it out alive."

The shock washed over Arthur, making him question what he just heard. Only yesterday had he been laughing with her, falling slowly for her. The maid that he had always admired from afar as she worked her way around his mansion, had just been wiped off the face of the earth.

Now, Arthur had experienced this kind of pain before. Of course, being over 1000 years old made never falling in love hard, yet he had never experienced the pain on such a level as he was then.  
He made his apologies, then left. He couldn't bear such a thing, and he tried to forget everything, and he walked the same path as he had that morning, only this time with a frown upon his face. The people opened their curtains once again, eyes following him, muttering things like 'Serves him right for being around so early.' whilst others simply frowned at his upset features.

Arthur promised to himself that one day, things would actually work out for him, be it as a country, or a simple minded human, and he wiped away his tears, instead focusing on his plans to get back to America.


End file.
